brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophelia
' '''is Eddie Riggs' first ally and love interest in Brütal Legend. He meets her after entering the Age of Metal during the mission "Welcome to the Age of Metal". Story ''Warning: Spoilers Disguised as a Druid, Ophelia snuck into the Temple of Ormagöden in search of the Separator, a double-edged axe with tremendous strength. However, Eddie Riggs, a man from another world, had retrieved it first, even attacking her while she was still in her disguise. After realizing they were on the same side, the two decide to work together to escape. While the two were fighting through the enemy forces, Ophelia witnessed Eddie's skill with his guitar, Clementine, as he used it to summon car parts in order to build a hot rod called the Deuce, though Eddie initially referred to it as the "Druid Plow". The two escaped the Temple and headed for Bladehenge, where Ophelia introduced Eddie to her allies in the rebellion, the two siblings, Lars and Lita Halford. Ophelia, Lars, and Lita have some time to get to know Eddie, like how he was summoned from another world by Ormagöden as either the destroyer, or the liberator of humanity. Despite the mysterious reason for Eddie's arrival, Lars trusts him enough to have him lead the rebellion, but Eddie wouldn't do it, saying that Lars is the real leader, and he would rather follow him as what they need is someone who can put together and organize what is needed. The rebels needed an army, so Eddie decided to look for some more people to join them. Ophelia wanted to free the women from the pleasure dome of General Lionwhyte, the man chosen by the demonic Emperor Doviculus to control the human slaves. Lars forbade her from going, saying that she "almost got impaled last time". Instead, Eddie set off for the mines to free the men. Eddie left, but not before promising Ophelia that after he finds the new recruits, he'll use them to save the women. Unfortunately, Ophelia wasn't a patient girl, so she went alone to Lionwhyte's Pleasure Palace and freed the women by herself. She tried to arm the women she saved from Lionwhyte's Pleasure Palace by harvesting the bodies of Razorfire Boars, whose carcasses can be easily transformed into guns, but was gravely injured in the process. Meanwhile, Eddie rescued the Headbangers and named the rebellion Ironheade. After this he swiftly returned with the new recruits to Bladehenge but was startled by Ophelia's condition. She was taken by Lars to see the Kill Master, a man with a unique skill to heal the wounded through the magic of Bass. The Kill Master was willing to heal Ophelia but unfortunately the wounds were so severe that he needed stronger strings from the Metal Queen's nest. Lars offered to go and gather the string. His sister Lita advised him to just let Ophelia go, in part due to her own distrust of the woman. This distrust was born from the knowledge that Ophelia's parents were members of the ill-fated Black Tear Rebellion, a group of humans who fought for much the same goals as Ironheade, only to go insane and fight with other humans after drinking the dark waters of the Sea of Black Tears. Despite this history, Lars trusted Ophelia completely, as it was her parents who were Tear Drinkers and not her. He wanted nothing more than for his friend to survive. While he was arguing with Lita, Eddie ventured to the Spider Nest himself to gather the web needed for the Kill Master. After Eddie returned with the web, the Kill Master performed his healing tune and restored Ophelia, who believed Lars had saved her. Eddie went along with this assumption, following his roadie instincts to support someone else. Ophelia then guided Eddie to meet the women she saved, who actually want to join Ironheade to teach Lionwhyte a real lesson in pain. To help Ophelia and the girls, Eddie herded a bunch of Razorfire Boars toward her so she could tear the weapons out of their gizzards and passed them to the other women. Freshly armed, the new soldiers were dubbed Razor Girls. Later on, Ophelia and the rest of Ironheade came under attack from General Lionwhyte and his followers. During the fight, Ophelia noticed Eddie wallowing in pain and grabbing his back. At first it seemed like nothing was there, so Eddie decided to ignore it, saying that he'd feel better after he killed some guys. Soon Ironheade decided to invade Lionwhyte's castle. Eddie's back pain returned and suddenly she watched Eddie's skin change, his growth of wings, and his burning eyes. Ophelia then remembered that the Druids at Ormagöden's Temple are known for dousing their swords in a demonic poison, which had apparently transformed Eddie. At least, that was the reason she gave. It seemed Ophelia already had her suspicions about who Eddie really was. Luckily, Eddie kept his will strong, and used his newfound wings to lead Ironheade to "Brütal Victory". Inside the castle, Ophelia introduced Eddie, Lars, and the rest of Ironheade to the ones who helped her save the women, the Roadies. Now that Ironheade had the Roadies and even Lionwhyte's former henchmen, the newly-fired Bouncers, Ironheade was close to invincible. Before the confrontation with Lionwhyte though, the Roadies needed to be armed. The group headed to the Screaming Wall to gather the amps necessary for the Roadies. Here Eddie mentioned that it was obvious that Ophelia loved Lars. She began listing off his good points but before she could get very far, Eddie kissed her, showing her that he had feelings for her too. Ophelia then finished with how she thought of Lars as a brother and, in the end, she returned Eddie's feelings The pair decided to keep this development a secret however. Ironheade was now ready to face General Lionwhyte, so they returned to the Pleasure Dome. Before the went into the Palace itself, Ophelia told Eddie about her parents after a brief confrontation between her and Lita. Eddie told her he trusted her and as proof of that trust, he gave her the only thing he had of his mother's - a shark-tooth necklace. Armed, the group entered the Pleasure Palace and waged an all out war against General Lionwhyte. In the end, they won when Lionwhyte's base was destroyed and the General himself was crushed by giant broken mirror pieces. Afterward, Lars announced Ironheade would go to war against the demonic Tainted Coil, their true enemy. Suddenly, Emperor Doviculus appeared and Ironheade hid away to avoid being seen. Doviculus then proceeded to talk about a woman named Succoria, a demon who was sent to spy on humanity. Before Doviculus continued insulting humans, Lars stepped forward and mocked the emperor. Doviculus then mortally wounded Lars with ease, laughing as he did so. Ophelia and Eddie charged at Doviculus, but were immediately stopped by Doviculus's henchmen, the gigantic Bleeding Death. Having no choices but run or die, Ironheade retreated while the Bleeding Death destroyed Lionwhyte's Pleasure Dome. After escaping the dome, Lita stood in their way and warned Eddie that Ophelia was a traitor, the one that Doviculus was talking about. Eddie didn't believe her and decided to speak with Ophelia alone to see if it was true. Ophelia tried to tell him the truth, however she accidentally let out something about Eddie's parents. When Eddie questioned her further, she refused to tell him, insisting it was for his sake. Eddie began to distrust her thanks to what he saw as her lies and holding back information. Ophelia was heartbroken; she had understood that most people wouldn't trust her. However, Eddie had said he would and she had even went so far as to allow herself to love him. She tossed Eddie's mother's necklace at his back as he left but he didn't pick it up. Three months would pass before their next encounter... Abandoned and heartbroken by Eddie, who she suspected was the real traitor, Ophelia headed for the Sea of Black Tears. Since it was obvious that everyone thought she was a Tear Drinker, Ophelia decided she might as well live up to their assumptions about her. The Sea also called out to her sorrow and, in the end, Ophelia threw herself into the Sea itself. Although she seemed to change her mind at the last second, a strange black force from below dragged her under. After a long battle and an even longer one on one fight, Eddie defeated the wicked Doviculus with a swift slice from his axe, decapitating him and ridding the world of Doviculus forever. Eddie then plunged into Doviculus' chest and retrieved Ophelia's black heart, which melted away and left behind Eddie's shark-tooth necklace. It was then that Eddie realized that the darkened Ophelia who had lead the Drowning Doom wasn't the true Ophelia at all. Eddie promptly dove into the Sea of Black Tears to save the real Ophelia. He found her body laying peacefully on a large rock and began to bring her to the surface, when the same dark force that pulled Ophelia down grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him under, though not before he released Ophelia. Eddie appeared to be lost to the darkness but the revived Ophelia grabbed his stage pass and pulled him up. The two resurfaced and, in a mimicry of a dream Eddie had moments before his last fight with the Drowning Doom, the two kiss. A few days later, the human race celebrates Ironheade's victory over the Tainted Coil, while Ophelia, watching from far away, hears Lita speaking about how Lars could see the good in people's hearts, Lita had finally realized her own mistake in calling Ophelia a traitor and in not trusting her for all of that time. Ophelia was a part of the Ironheade rebellion once again. While watching the celebration, she sees Eddie in the Deuce, driving across the land to perform a few errands and sheds a single black tear. Double Team While she is allied with Ironheade, Eddie can pick up Ophelia and hurl her at enemies, her blades twirling and dismembering anything that gets in her way. Trivia * is voiced by veteran voice actress Jennifer Hale. *Ophelia's name is a reference to the Shakespeare play Hamlet; Prince Hamlet tries to court Ophelia, but after the appearance of the Ghost, Hamlet breaks Ophelia's heart and she is driven insane. Later on, Ophelia is found dead after picking flowers by a river, presumably drowned. *After the campaign mode has been beaten, Eddie can return to the iron cross shaped rock at any time to make out with Ophelia. Gallery Dibujosqh.png Ophelia Head.png Ophelia3.jpg TTS.jpg Brutal-legend-xbox-360-104.jpg Ophelia Double Team.jpg Ophelia Swords.jpg Ophelia Blade.jpg Ophelia Akimbo.png Deuce Engine.jpg Eddie Art.jpg Druid Stab.jpg Ophelia Razor.jpg Holiday.jpg Ophelia Dream.jpg Ophelia and the Girls.jpg Ophelia Blade.png Ophelia Fight.png Ophelia Trust Denied.png Ophelia Emo.png Ophelia Arms Akimbo.png Ophelia Teardrop.png Category:Characters Category:Ironheade